18 Stunden
by Zottelchen
Summary: Der Captain und Lt. Ayala müssen in dem zerstörten Delta-Flyer auf Hilfe warten. Um Ayala am Einschlafen zu hindern, da er verletzt ist, fragt sie ihn nach seiner Vergangenheit aus. J/C Story zum Ende.


Kathryns Kopf schmerzte als sie auf der Conn des Delta-Flyers liegend wieder zu sich kam. Vorsichtig versuchte sie sich zu bewegen und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im rechten Arm.  
Stöhnend zuckte sie zusammen und stützte sich mit der linken Hand ab um aufstehen zu können.  
Sie versuchte die Lage zu erfassen. Ihr Arm schien gebrochen zu sein, sonst hatte sie noch eine Platzwunde am Kopf erlitten, denn an ihrer Hand war Blut, als sie sich die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Dann sah sie sich nach ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier um, der sie auf dieser Mission begleitet hatte. Von ihrem Standort konnte sie ihn nicht sehen, daher stieg sie die drei Stufen hinauf und schaute hinter die taktische Station. Als sie den Kopf ihres Lieutenants sah hielt sie sich kurz die Hand vor den Mund und riß ihre Augen auf.  
Seine Hüfte und seine Beine waren unter Trümmern begraben und nur sein Oberkörper und ein Arm schauten noch hervor. Er war bewußtlos. Ein 1 cm dicker Streben ragte wie ein Speer aus seiner Seite heraus und hatte ihn regelrecht aufgespießt.  
Schnell tastete sie nach der Halsschlagader und stellte erleichtert fest, daß er noch lebte.  
Dann holte sie ein Medkit und brauchte eine Weile bis es ihr gelang, den medizinischen Tricorder zu öffnen und den Scanner hinten herauszunehmen. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte untersuchte sie ihn. Die Strebe hatte zum Glück kein lebenswichtiges Organ verletzt aber abgesehen von einem Bruch seines rechten Schienbeines machte sie sich Sorgen, weil der Tricorder in seinem Unterleib innere Blutungen anzeigte. Sie klappte das Gerät wieder zu und hörte plötzlich eine leise Stimme.  
"Cap..." versuchte Ayala zu sagen, doch die Stimme versagte ihm.  
"Lieutenant, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen, sie sind unter einigen Trümmern eingeklemmt", sagte sie.  
"Geht... es Ihnen gut?" fragte er dann und Kathryn merkte erfreut, daß wenigstens seine Stimme wieder kräfitger klang. Sie nahm es als gutes Zeichen.  
"Mir ist nichts passiert. Haben Sie große Schmerzen?"  
"Nur meine Seite tut ziemlich weh, aber ich kann meine Beine nicht fühlen", erwiderte Ayala.  
"Laut Tricorder ist ihr Rückenmark nicht verletzt, das wird schon wieder", sagte sie leichthin und verabreichte ihm dann ein Schmerzmittel.  
Ayala seufzte erleichtert und schloß dann wieder die Augen, doch Kathryn durfte ihn jetzt nicht schlafen lassen. Sie mußte ihn wach halten, damit er mit ihr sprach, damit sie abschätzen konnte, wann die inneren Blutungen kritisch werden würden. Würde er schlafen oder bewußtlos werden, dann würde sie von ihm auch keine Informationen erhalten und sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verlieren.  
"Lieutenant", sagte sie scharf und drückte seine Schulter kurz.  
Ayala öffnete wieder die Augen und schaute sie fragend an. Kathryn überlegte einen Moment, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen sollte oder nicht, entschied sich aber für ersteres. Daher erklärte sie: "Sie müssen wach bleiben, Tarik. Ich muß es sofort wissen, ob Sie weitere Probleme bekommen. Ich bin kein Arzt und auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen."  
Der Lieutenant versuchte zu nicken. "Aye, Captain."  
"Ich muß kurz überprüfen, wie es um den Flyer steht, kann ich Sie einen Moment noch hier allein lassen?" fragte sie.  
Ayala nickte und daraufhin ging Kathryn nach hinten um das Schiff auf Risse in der Hülle zu untersuchen und dann an die OPS um den Computerstatus zu erfahren.  
Sie war ungefähr eine viertel Stunde damit beschäftigt, als sie wieder bei Ayala ankam und sich neben ihn kniete. Ihr Sicherheitsoffizier hatte derweil wieder die Augen geschlossen und Kathryn rüttelte ihn vorsichtig noch einmal an der Schulter.  
Langsam und offensichtlich schwerfällig schlug Ayala wieder die Augen auf und damit er mit ihr sprach sagte sie: "Erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie ihre Freizeit verbringen."  
"Meine Freizeit?" hakte er nach und mußte erst einmal überlegen. Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren und bevor er auf die Frage seines Captains antwortete, sagte er: "Captain, bei allem Respekt, Sie sind verletzt", sagte er und sein Blick war eindeutig auf ihre Kopfwunde gerichtet. Dann wanderte er zu ihrem Arm und er fügte noch hinzu: "Ihr Arm scheint gebrochen."  
"Halb so wild, Lieutenant, mir geht es gut."  
Bevor Kathryn etwas anderes sagen konnte fragte Ayala: "Was ist eigentlich passiert?"  
Der Captain seufzte. "Ayala, eigentlich sollten Sie mir etwas erzählen", meinte sie dann.  
"Zuhören ist weniger anstrengend", antwortete er nur und Kathryn kniff die Augen leicht zusammen um abzuwägen, ob er auch wach bleiben würde, wenn er nur zuhörte. Schließlich sagte sie: "Na schön, Lieutenant, aber ich passe auf, daß Sie nicht doch noch einschlafen."  
Ayala nickte und wartete.  
"Der Hirogen-Jäger, der uns in den Asteroidengürtel gefolgt ist hatte es schwerer als wir den Brocken auszuweichen und sein Schiff wurde manövrierunfähig, das wissen Sie sicher noch?" fragte sie um zu sehen, ob sein Erinnerungsvermögen gelitten hatte. Doch Ayala nickte.  
"Ich glaube, Sie sagte daraufhin so etwas wie 'ausweichen soll gelernt sein'."  
Kathryn schmunzelte. "Ich werde in Zukunft daran denken, was für ein ausgezeichnetes Gehör Sie haben, Lieutenant. Leider hat er dafür noch einmal den Flyer getroffen, kurz bevor wir aus dem Gürtel kommen konnten. Ihre Konsole wurde überladen und die halbe Decke ist heruntergekommen."  
Noch einmal nickte der Lieutenant. "Ich kann mich an die Druckwelle erinnern, aber an mehr nicht", meinte er dann.  
"Sie waren sofort bewußtlos. Der Flyer wurde ebenfalls schwer beschädigt und die einzige Möglichkeit blieb den Flyer zu landen", erzählte Kathryn weiter.  
"Scheinbar hatten Sie damit Erfolg, Captain."  
"Nicht so ganz. Wir sind zwar gelandet, aber auf einem Klasse G Planeten. Wenn wir den Flyer verlassen oder er auch irgendwo nur beschädigt ist und wir die künstliche Atmosphäre verlieren, dann werden wir sterben. Dort draußen gibt es nichts als giftige Gase."  
"Was ist mit der Voyager?" fragte er nach.  
"Ich habe einen Notruf absetzten können, aber ob er empfangen wurde kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen."  
"Dann werden wir hier wohl warten müssen, bis sie uns finden", stellte Ayala fest. Er sah sich ein wenig um, soweit es ihm möglich war und je mehr er sah, desto erstaunter war er, daß sie beide noch lebten.  
"Captain", fragte er dann, "ist die Lebenserhaltung noch in Funktion?"  
Kathryn schaute kurz weg und sagte dabei leise: "Ich fürchte nicht. Der Computer ist völlig hinüber und die wenigen Systeme, die noch intakt sind haben so wenig Leistung, daß wir damit nichts anfangen können."  
"Wie lange?" fragte er nach.  
"18 Stunden, dann ist die Luft verbraucht", sagte sie schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause.  
Beide schwiegen einen Augenblick, bis Tarik schließlich sagte: "Sie sollten Ihren Arm versorgen, Captain. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne hat der Doktor in das Fach neben dem Medkit noch einige andere Dinge verstaut, ein Gel für eine Schiene sollte auch dabei sein."  
Kathryn nickte. "Sie haben Recht, ich werde nachsehen, ob es noch da ist. Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Sie ging nach hinten und fand tatsächlich das Gelspray. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie es geschafft hatte mit dem Spray ihren Arm zu fixieren, doch als sie fertig war seufzte sie erleichtert. Wenn sie vorsichtig war, konnte sie ihren Arm jetzt sogar bedingt benutzen.  
Bevor sie wieder zu Ayala vorging schaute sie sich noch einmal um und nahm dann eine Decke und ein kleines Kissen mit.  
Ayala hatte die Augen geschlossen als sie wieder bei ihm war.  
"Lieutenant", sagte sie scharf. "Ich habe doch gesagt, Sie sollen wach bleiben!" Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit und sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie in Ayalas dunkelbraune Augen blickte.  
"Tut mir leid, Captain", sagte er zerknirscht und fragte dann: "Geht es Ihnen besser?"  
Kathryn nickte. "Das war eine sehr gute Idee, Tarik. Danke." Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Und jetzt sollten wir uns die Zeit etwas vertreiben, oder? Sie wollten mir erzählen, was Sie in Ihrer Freizeit machen."  
"Captain... bei allem Respekt, aber möchten Sie das wirklich wissen?" fragte er.  
Kathryn blickte ihn nachdenklich an und sagte schließlich mit einem Lächeln: "Kennen Sie eine bessere Gelegenheit für mich, um meinen neuen Sicherheitsoffizier etwas näher kennenzulernen?"  
Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Tariks Gesicht, bevor es sich in eine Grimasse verwandelte und der Lieutenant zischend die Luft einsog.  
"Tarik", sagte Kathryn besorgt und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
"Nur ein plötzliches Stechen in der Lunge, aber es geht schon wieder. Es war nicht schlimm."  
Kathryn holte den Tricoder erneut hervor und scannte Tarik.  
_Eine Rippe ist gebrochen und wurde gefährlich nahe an seinen Lungenflügel gepreßt, wenn er sich falsch bewegt, dann wird sie die Lunge durchstoßen_, stellte Kathryn für sich fest.  
"Captain?" fragte Ayala.  
Sie klappte den Tricorder wieder zu uns beschloß, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Sie dürfen sich nicht bewegen, Tarik. Ihre eine Rippe liegt gefährlich nahe an der Lunge, wenn Sie sich falsch bewegen könnte sie ihre Lunge durchstechen. Versuchen Sie, möglichst flach zu atmen."  
"Ich versuche es", antwortete er.  
Nach einer kleinen Pause, in der Kathyn den Tricorder wieder im Medkit verstaute sagte Tarik dann: "Ich lese gern und besuche öfters das Holodeck."  
"Welche Programme lassen Sie am liebsten laufen? Und was lesen Sie gerade?" hakte Kathryn sofort nach.  
Tarik bekam leicht rote Wangen als er schließlich möglichst unverfänglich sagte: "Im Moment lese ich eine 12 Bücher umfassende Romanreihe aus dem Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts."  
Kathryn spürte, daß es ihm unangenehm war darüber zu reden, dennoch fragte sie nach, denn sie war der Meinung, daß sich niemand seines Geschmacks wegen schämen müßte.  
"Es... handelt sich um Fantasy-Romane mit dem Titel 'Die letzte Rune'. Es geht um Magie, eine Parallelwelt und natürlich einen Bösewicht, der die Welt beherrschen will."  
Tarik mußte leise lachen, bereute es aber sofort, denn wieder fuhr ein stechender Schmerz in seine Seite und er keuchte auf.  
"Versuchen Sie auch nicht zu lachen, Lieutenant", sagte Kathryn besorgt.  
"Ja Captain", antwortete er brav. "Ich mußte nur daran denken, wie die Menschen in der Vergangenheit unsere Zukunft gesehen haben. Es ist schon merkwürdig..."  
"Aber es klingt interessant. Warum sollte man immer nur historische Dokumente und Quantenphysik lesen", meinte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.  
"Keine Sorge, Tarik, Ihr Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben, wenn Sie eins daraus machen wollen."  
"Danke, Captain", erwiderte er erleichtert.  
"Und jetzt zum Holodeck. Tauchen Sie auch dort in die Fantasy-Welt ein?" fragte sie nach.  
"Oh nein, meistens lasse ich Kampfsimulationen ablaufen um fit zu bleiben und neue Taktiken zu probieren. Ab und zu setzte ich mich aber auch gerne an eine Südseeinsel und schwimme im Meer."  
"Wissen Sie Lieutentant", begann Kathryn etwas gedankenverloren und fokussierte irgendeinen Punkt im Flyer von dem Tarik wußte, daß sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht wahrnahm sondern das Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge betrachtete. "Tuvok hat immer sehr viel von Ihnen gehalten."  
Bei Erwähung des Vulkaniers spürte Ayala wieder eine leichte Welle von Traurigkeit, die durch ihn hinwegspülte  
. "Er erzählte mir ziemlich am Anfang unserer Reise, als unsere beiden Crews gerade frisch vereint waren und wir uns unter anderem über Sie unterhalten hatten, daß Sie auf Ihren Einsätzen vor allem immer darauf bedacht waren, daß Ihre Kameraden nicht zu Schaden kamen. Er beschrieb Sie als einfallsreich und .." hier mußte Kathryn schmunzeln als sie den Ausdruck benutzte, "sogar verwegen und geschickt."  
Auch Tarik, der tief in seinem Inneren sehr gerührt davon war, daß Tuvok das über ihn gesagt hatte, schaute verlegen zur Seite und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.  
"Vor allem aber hielt er Sie für äußerst loyal." Kathryn blickte ihm nun in die Augen und lächelte.  
"Ich bin froh, daß Sie an Bord sind Lieutenant."  
"Captain, ich..." der Sicherheitsoffizier schluckte und suchte sichtbar nach Worten. Schließlich sagte er: "Obwohl ich Tuvok, als sich herausstellte, daß er ein Spion war, am liebsten einen kräftigen Kinnhaken verpaßt hätte, war er trotzdem ein guter Kamerad für uns. Und was noch wichtiger ist, ein vorbildlicher und motivierender Sicherheitsoffizier. Ich stehe in seiner Schuld."  
Kathryn legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn sanft.  
"Er fehlt mir auch, Tarik", sagte sie dann und beide schwiegen für einen Augenblick um Tuvok noch einmal im Stillen zu gedenken.  
Schließlich sog Tarik noch einmal schmerzvoll die Luft ein und Kathryn fragte schnell: "Geht es? Brauchen Sie noch etwas gegen die Schmerzen?"  
"Nein, es geht schon. Es sind manchmal Schmerzschübe, aber nur kurz."  
Ein plötzliches Klappern ließ Kathryn hochschrecken.  
"Was war das?" fragte Ayala und Kathryn stand auf um nachzusehen.  
"Das werde ich gleich herausfinden, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
"Seien Sie vorsichtig!" rief Ayala noch.

Das Klappern kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Flyers und Kathryn näherte sich vorsichtig mit einem Tricorder. Schließlich entdeckte sie an einer Eckplatte die Ursache des Geräusches.  
Sie scannte die Stelle und erlaubte sich ein leises "verdammt" zu flüstern. Der Flyer war zwischen einigen Felsbrocken aufgekommen und der Planet war scheinbar instabil. Ein Felsrutsch oder sonst etwas da draußen schien die Felsen in Bewegung zu setzen und ein Brocken schlug vehement gegen die eh schon beschädigte Außenhülle. Sie würde nicht mehr lange halten.  
Kathryn sah sich um und holte dann einen Phaser um die Platte provisorisch zu befestigen. Damit gewann sie vielleicht etwas Zeit.  
Eilig lief sie dann wieder nach vorne um den Computer noch einmal zu überprüfen. Sie mußte es irgendwie schaffen ein Kraftfeld aufzubauen bevor die Platte nachgeben würde.  
"Captain?" fragte Ayala schwach.  
"Ein Felsbrocken schlägt gegen Außenhülle, lange wird sie nicht mehr halten", informierte ihn Kathryn kurz und tippte auf einige Buttons, doch für ein Kraftfeld war nicht mal annähernd genug Energie vorhanden.  
Fieberhaft überlegte sie, was sie tun konnte, bis Ayala ihr zu Hilfe kam in dem er sagte: "Captain, als der Delta-Flyer gerade konstruiert worden war um die Probe aus dem Gasriesen vor den Malon zu bergen, hatte die Crew mit einem ähnlichen Problem zu tun. B'Elanna hat dann aus einem EPS Relais und einem Phaser ein Kraftfeld errichtet. Haben wir noch ein funktionierendes Relais?"  
Janeways Miene hellte sich auf. "Hervorragende Idee, Lieutenant, ich werde eins finden."  
Damit stand sie eilig wieder auf, holte einen Phaser hinter einer Konsole hervor und fand schließlich auch noch ein funktionierendes EPS Relais.  
Damit lief sie hinter, suchte sich noch einen Ständer für den Phaser und hoffte genau wie ihre Chefingenieurin damals, daß es funktionieren würde.  
Sie war ein paar Sekunden zu langsam. Das Duranium-Paneel bekam einen Riß und die giftige Atmosphäre fing an sich zu verbreiten und füllte den hinteren Teil des Flyers aus. Hastig zog Kathryn ihre Konstruktion ein wenig zurück um einen größeren Teil abzudecken und aktivierte dann das Kraftfeld. Es hielt. Zumindest für den Moment. Doch sie hatten einen nicht unerheblichen Teil ihrer künstlichen Atmosphäre verloren und Kathryn hoffte nur, daß kein Gas in die Atemluft übergetreten war. Schnell ging sie zur OPS und überprüfte den Status.  
"Captain, hat es funktioniert?" fragte Ayala.  
Sie antwortete nicht sofort, doch als sie mit dem Abfragen der Daten fertig war kniete sie sich wieder neben den Lieutenant hin und erklärte: "Das Kraftfeld hält, solange der Phaser Energie bekommt. Aber wir haben einen Teil der Atemluft verloren."  
Tariks Augen weiteten sich. "Wie lange noch?" fragte er leise.  
Kathryn preßte kurz die Lippen zusammen bis sie sagte: "Die Voyager hat nur noch 8 Stunden Zeit um uns hier lebend herauszuholen."  
Ayala blickte sie an und meinte nur: "Ich bin sicher, Commander Chakotay wird noch rechtzeitig eintreffen."  
Kathryn brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als sie an ihren ersten Offizier dachte und nickte dann.  
"Hoffen wir, daß Sie Recht haben, Tarik."  
"Captain..." begann Ayala vorsichtig, "vielleicht wäre es gut, wenn wir ein wenig Sauerstoff einsparen würden."  
Kathryn runzelte die Stirn. "Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Lieutenant?"  
"Sie hätten eine größere Chance gerettet zu werden, wenn ich keinen Sauerstoff mehr verbrauche, Captain", sagte er leise und erschrank ein wenig, als er Kathryn anblickte. Ihr Gesicht war hart und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.  
"Lieutenant, da Sie sehr schwer verletzt sind räume ich ein, daß ihr geistiger Zustand gerade sehr fragwürdig ist. Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, also hören Sie gut zu: So einen Vorschlag möchte ich nie wieder von Ihnen hören, ist das klar?"  
"Aber Captain, wie Sie selber sagten, es ist ungewiß, ob ich noch länger am Leben bleibe. Ich spüre selber, daß es mir immer schwerer fällt Luft zu holen und die Augen offen zu halten. Wenn ich also sterbe, dann lieber schnell als langsam und das würde Ihnen..." Er hielt inne als Kathryn die Hand hob.  
"Sie werden nicht noch einmal damit anfangen, Tarik. Sie werden überleben und mir noch lange Zeit als Chef der Sicherheit erhalten bleiben. Ich befehle Ihnen zu kämpfen. Entweder sterben wir gemeinsam oder keiner. Haben Sie das verstanden?"  
Ayala schluckte und brachte nur noch ein heiseres "Ja, Captain" heraus.  
"Gut", sagte Janeway nur und setzte sich neben Ayala auf den Boden. Sie holte noch einmal den medizinischen Tricorder hervor und scannte ihn.  
Sein Zustand hatte sich verschlechtert, die Lunge war jedoch noch intakt.  
Sie legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und meinte dann: "Sie machen das gut bisher, Lieutenant. Halten Sie noch ein wenig durch, dann flickt Sie der Doktor schon wieder zusammen."  
"Ich versuche es", antwortete er.  
"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir noch etwas erzählen?" schlug Kathryn vor.  
"Was möchten Sie denn wissen, Captain?"  
"Wie sind Sie zum Maquis gekommen?" fragte sie dann.  
Ayalas Miene verfinsterte sich, aber er begann zu erzählen.  
"Als ich mit 18 der Sternenflotte beitrat hatte ich gleich am ersten Abend eine Begegnung mit Chakotay. Ein Bolianer und seine Kumpanen haben ihn in einer Kneipe angemacht und an dem Abend haben wir zum ersten Mal Seite an Seite gekämpft. Siegreich, wohlgemerkt."  
Tarik mußte unwillkürlich lächeln, als er an die kleine Prügelei dachte.  
"Bei einem romulanischen Ale und einem Hautregenerator haben wir uns dann angefreundet. Ein paar Jahre später hat er für uns sogar mal ein Doppeldate arrangiert und dabei habe ich meine jetzige Frau kennengelernt."  
An der Stelle verstummte er kurz, als er an seine Frau und seine beiden Söhne dachte, die im Alpha-Quadranten waren und die er schrecklich vermißte.  
Kathryn legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter und meinte nur: "Sie werden sie wiedersehen Tarik, das ist ein Versprechen."  
Der Lieutenant lächelte kurz. Er bewunderte seinen Captain sehr, selbst jetzt in dieser aussichtslosen Situation konnte sie ihm Mut machen.  
_Kein Wunder, daß Chakotay sie so sehr liebt_, dachte er nur und erzählte dann weiter.  
"Natürlich wußte ich um Chakotays Herkunft und damals hatte er mich mit seiner Vorliebe zur Paläontologie angesteckt. 2368 machten wir dann eine kleine Reise nach Dorvan 5. Chakotay, meine Frau Ashley und ich wollten ein paar Tage ausspannen und uns auf Spurensuche machen. Meine Söhne waren bei ihren Großeltern und Ashley war gerade am Anfang einer neuen Schwangerschaft und konnte ein wenig Entspannung gut gebrauchen.  
Als wir auf Dorvan 5 ankamen verbrachten wir den ersten Abend bei Sekaya und Kolopak, Chakotays Familie. In der Nacht... kam dann der Angriff der Cardassianer."  
Wieder mußte Tarik eine Pause einlegen, als er an den Angriff dachte. Trauer und Wut zeichneten sich in seinem Gesicht ab und Kathryn sagte: "Es tut mir leid, Lieutenant, ich wollte Sie nicht mit Erinnerungen quälen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dann brauchen Sie nicht weiter zu erzählen."  
"Nein, es ist schon gut, Captain. Sie sollen wissen, warum ich dem Maquis beigetreten bin."  
"Lassen Sie sich Zeit, Tarik."  
Ayala brauchte noch einen Moment, dann erzählte er weiter.  
"In der Nacht verloren Chakotay und Sekaya ihren Vater und Ashley verlor unser Kind. Als es später zum Kampf Mann gegen Mann kam wurde Ashley von einem Cardassianer verletzt. Weil sie erst in der 11. Woche war verlor sie das Kind."  
Kathryn drückte mitfühlend Ayalas Hand und er erwiderte die Geste dankbar.  
"Als der Kampf vorüber war gelang es Sekaya wenigstens Ashleys Leben zu retten, aber der Preis dafür war noch höher - sie würde nie wieder Kinder bekommen können. Als wir dann einige Tage später wieder auf der Erde waren gaben Chakotay und ich unsere Sternenflottenkarriere auf und schlossen uns dem Maquis an. Chakotay tat es, um seinen Vater zu ehren und seinen Kampf fortzuführen, ich tat es, weil ich ich nicht wollte, daß irgendwo noch eine andere Familie ihr Kind verlieren sollte. Und drei Jahre später hat es uns dann in den Delta-Quadranten verschlagen", beendete Tarik seine Geschichte.  
Beide schwiegen eine Weile und Ayala war gerührt, als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Captains sah. In einem Auge schimmerte es verdächtig und er spürte ihre tiefe Anteilnahme an seinem Schicksal.  
Schließlich sagte sie: "Es tut mir leid, daß ich uns hier habe stranden lassen. Aber Sie werden wieder zu Ihrer Familie zurückkommen."  
"Nein Captain, es muß Ihnen nicht leid tun. Sie haben die Ocampa gerettet und allein das zählt. Und ich glaube auch fest daran, daß Sie uns nach Hause bringen."  
_Falls wir das hier überleben_, fügte er für sich in Gedanken noch hinzu.  
"Sie haben das Richtige getan. Nur damit wir schneller nach Hause kommen dürfen wir kein Volk opfern."  
Kathryn schmunzelte leicht. "Vielen Dank, Lieutenant."  
Ayala lächelte gequält. Er verspürte schon seit ein paar Minuten einen immer stärker werdenen Schmerz in seiner Seite.  
"Captain, falls die Voyager uns doch nicht rechtzeitig findet möchte ich Ihnen nur sagen, daß es eine Ehre war, unter Ihnen zu dienen. Ich verdanke Ihnen mehr, als Sie vielleicht ahnen."  
"Lieutenant, ich bin fest entschlossen Ihre Dienste noch weiter in Anspruch zu nehmen. Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, noch haben wir etwas Zeit."  
Ayalas Antwort bestand in einem Schmerzenslaut.  
"Tarik?" fragte Kathryn besorgt nach.  
"Die Seite", preßte der Lieutenant hervor, "es wird immer schlimmer."  
Kleine Schweißperlen waren auf seiner Stirn zu sehen und Kathryn legte ihm ihre Hand an die Wange. Ayala glühte vor Fieber und Kathryn beschloß, ihn jetzt doch ein leichtes Sedativum zu geben, damit er etwas schlafen konnte.  
"Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn Sie ein wenig schlafen, Tarik. Ich gebe Ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen."  
Sie lud ein Hypospray und preßte es dann ihrem Sicherheitsoffizier gegen die Halsschlagader.  
Tariks Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, seine Augen schlossen sich und sein Kopf kippte zur Seite.

Geräusche drangen in Ayalas Bewußtsein und er spürte zuerst einen brennenden Schmerz in der Seite und dann die Hitze. Ihm war so heiß daß er meinte, verrückt zu werden.  
Etwas Kühles lag plötzlich auf seiner Stirn und er seufzte dankbar. Er schaffte es seine Augen ein wenig zu öffnen und sah direkt in das besorgte Gesicht seines Captains.  
"Captain?" flüsterte er und spürte ein Brennen im Rachen.  
Kathryn hielt ihm eine Wasserflasche an den Mund und hob seinen Kopf ganz vorsichtig ein Stück an.  
"Versuchen Sie ein wenig zu trinken, Lieutenant", sagte sie sanft und Ayala gehorchte.  
Als er ein paar Schlucke getrunken hatte fragte er: "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
"Fast 4 Stunden", antwortete Kathryn.  
"Irgendwas von der Voyager?" hakte er nach.  
Der Captain schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
Ayala schloß erneut die Augen in der Hoffnung, er könne wieder einschlafen, aber sobald er nur etwas wegdriftete, wurde er von Fieberträumen geplagt und wurde unruhig.  
Kathryn beobachtete ihren Lieutenant besorgt und versuchte, ihn möglichst ruhig zu halten.  
Ihre Gedanken glitten derweil zu Chakotay und der Voyager. War ihr Notruf durchgekommen? Und falls ja, würden sie noch rechtzeitig den Flyer erreichen können?  
Und was würde passieren, wenn die Voyager sie nicht finden konnte? Wenn sie beide nicht überleben würden...  
_Und was macht Chakotay wenn ich tot bin?_ dachte sie und mußte an New Earth denken.  
_War es das wirklich wert, streng nach Vorschriften sein Leben im Delta-Quadranten zu fristen? Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, was er mir wirklich bedeutet_, dachte sie dann und spürte, wie es in ihren Augen brannte.  
Zögerlich ließ sie Ayala kurz los um sich ein Padd zu holen, setzte sich dann damit aber wieder neben ihn.  
Sie überlegte sehr lange, ob sie etwas schreiben sollte oder nicht.  
_Er sollte es wenigstens erfahren_, beschloß sie dann und tippte eine Nachricht für ihren ersten Offizier.

_Lieber Chakotay,_

wenn Du das hier liest bedeutet das, daß ich Dir nicht mehr persönlich sagen konnte, was Du hören mußt.  
Ich bedaure es zutiefst, daß ich Dich immer auf Distanz halten mußte, besonders, als wir von New Earth wiederkamen. Die Wahrheit ist, daß ich mich hinter dem Protokoll versteckt habe weil ich Angst hatte.  
Angst, Dich an mich heranzulassen und auch Angst vor der Reaktion der Crew, wenn ihr Captain fraternisiert.  
Wie könnte ich Dich noch auf eine Außenmission schicken und gleichzeitig wissen, daß ich Dich vielleicht niemals wiedersehe?  
Dreimal habe ich schon einen geliebten Menschen verloren - meinen Vater, Justin und Mark.  
Aber Du bedeutest mir noch viel mehr, erst als ich Dich an meiner Seite hatte wußte ich, was Leben ist.  
Die Wahrheit ist aber, daß ich, obwohl ich versuche meine Gefühle für Dich zu verschließen, dadurch noch verletzlicher geworden bin.  
Nachts träume ich davon in Deinen Armen zu liegen und am Tage rettet mich Dein Lächeln durch schwere Zeiten.  
Du warst immer für mich da und hast immer mein Wohl an erste Stelle gestellt.  
Und jetzt ist es zu spät Dir zu sagen, daß ich Dich liebe, Chakotay.  
Ich liebe Dich so sehr, daß es mich manchmal um den Verstand bringt, daß ich oft vor Dir flüchten mußte um mich zu sammeln.  
Dieses Geständnis war ich Dir schuldig. Jetzt liegt es an Dir die Crew sicher nach Hause zu bringen.  
Bitte sage der Crew, wie stolz ich auf sie bin.  
In Liebe

_Kathryn_

Nachdenklich überflog sie die Worte noch einmal und legte das Padd schließlich neben sich.  
Sie spürte inzwischen auch das Fieber in ihr und überlegte, ob es besser war langsam zu ersticken oder ob sie einfach das Kraftfeld aufheben sollte, damit das Gas beide schnell erlöste wenn ihnen keinen Zeit mehr blieb.  
Tarik ging es immer schlechter und Kathryn wollte nichts lieber, als ebenfalls ein wenig zu schlafen.  
Inzwischen waren zwei weitere Stunden vergangen und die Zeit wurde immer knapper.  
_Die Luft wird schon drückend_, dachte sie, als sie einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.  
Noch einmal holte sie den Tricorder hervor um die Verfallsrate der Atmosphäre zu überprüfen und stellte bestürzt fest, daß sich in der noch verbliebenen Atemluft Spuren der giftigen Atmosphäre des Planeten nachweisen ließen und sie außerdem jetzt nur noch für eine halbe Stunde reichte.  
_Irgendwo muß es noch ein Leck geben_, dachte Kathryn, fühlte sich aber nicht mehr in der Lage dagegen noch etwas zu unternehmen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Medkit. 2 Ampullen mit Schmerzmitteln waren noch darin, außerdem zwei Dosen Meloranzin, ein Betäubungsmittel.  
Zögernd nahm Kathryn das Hypospray und lud es mit dem Meloranzin auf.  
_Zeit, sich zu verabschieden_, dachte sie und weckte Tarik vorsichtig.  
"Tarik?"  
Der Lieutenant öffnete mühsam die Augen. "Captain?" brachte er leise hervor.  
"Ich fürchte, wir haben noch weniger Zeit als gedacht. Im Flyer ist irgendwo ein Leck und die Atmosphäre des Planeten dringt in das Schiff ein. Ich denke, es wird Zeit für den Abschied."  
Er nickte schwach. "Vielen Dank für alles, Captain. Ich hoffe, im nächsten Leben darf ich noch einmal unter Ihnen dienen. Leben Sie wohl."  
Er nickte ihr zu und sie legte ihm ihre Hand an seine Wange bevor sie ihn sedierte.  
"Wir sehen uns im nächsten Leben, Lieutenant." Sie drückte auf den Auslöser und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht fiel Tarik in den letzten Schlaf.  
"Es tut mir leid, daß ich Sie nicht nach Hause bringen konnte, Tarik", flüsterte sie ihm noch zu, legte sich dann neben ihn und injizierte sich ebenfalls das Schlafmittel. Dabei stellte sie sich das Gesicht ihres ersten Offiziers vor, es war das letzte, was sie sehen wollte.

Etwas zog sie an die Oberfläche. Sie meinte ein leises Murmeln zu hören, das immer lauter wurde und dann hörte sie einzelne Worte.  
"...Captain, können Sie mich hören?" drang eine bekannte Stimme an ihre Ohren.  
Schließlich nahm sie neben der Stimme noch Geräusche wahr, vertraute Geräusche.  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen um in das Gesicht des MHN's zu sehen und gleich daneben ein Gesicht, das sie mehr freute als alles andere. Chakotay blickte sie erleichtert an und der Doktor grinste.  
"Captain, wie schön, daß Sie wieder unter uns weilen", sagte er und fügte hinzu: "Wir konnten Sie im letzten Moment hochbeamen, 5 Minuten später und ich hätte nichts mehr für Sie tun können."  
An Chakotay gewandte sagte er: "Commander, sehen Sie zu, daß Sie noch einen Moment liegen bleibt, ich muß nach Lieutenant Ayala sehen."  
Damit verschwand der Doktor aus ihrem Blickfeld und Chakotay trat näher an sie heran. Wortlos nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie.  
"Ich wußte, daß Sie uns finden würden, Chakotay", sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
Er beugte sich noch ein wenig zu ihr herunter und flüsterte: "Warum mußt Du mir so etwas immer antun, Kathryn. Ich war krank vor Sorgen als ich Euren Notruf empfangen habe. Wir konnten Euch nicht finden! Ich dachte wirklich, diesmal habe ich Dich verloren."  
"Chakotay..." flüsterte sie nur gerührt. Bevor sie Gefahr lief ihre Gefühle für ihn zu offenbaren räusperte sie sich kurz, drehte den Kopf Richtung chirurgisches Bett an dem das MHN stand und fragte dann: "Wie geht es Ayala?"  
Chakotays Miene verriet nicht, was er empfand über den plötzlichen Rückzieher von ihr und sagte nur: "Bei ihm war es kritisch. Er war schon fast über die Schwelle des Todes getreten, als wir Sie endlich gefunden haben. Aber unser Doktor konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig behandeln. Es wird ein wenig dauern, aber er wird uns hoffentlich noch lange als Sicherheitsoffizier erhalten bleiben."  
Kathryn war zutiefst erleichtert.  
"Gott sei Dank", seufzte sie erleichtert und wandte ihren Blick wieder Chakotay zu.  
Irgendetwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck machte sie stutzig, er verbarg etwas vor ihr.  
"Chakotay..." begann sie zögerlich, "gibt es noch etwas, das ich wissen müßte?" fragte sie dann.  
Ihr erster Offizier blickte sie nachdenklich an, seine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch und schließlich sagte er: "Ich glaube, wir haben noch etwas zu besprechen, Kathryn."  
Der Captain zog die Stirn in Falten und überlegte.  
"Ist was mit der Voyager, Commander?" fragte sie dann alarmiert.  
Chakotay rollte leicht mit den Augen und beugte sich dann wieder zu ihr herunter, sodaß nur sie seine Worte hören konnte.  
"Kathryn, versuch erst gar nicht mehr Dich zurückzuziehen. Wenn Du wirklich überzeugt warst, daß ich Dich rechtzeitig finde, dann hättest Du das Padd nicht für mich dalassen sollen."  
Sämtliches Blut wich aus ihrem Gesicht, als ihr die Abschiedsworte für Chakotay einfielen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte, schaute ihn nur hilflos an.  
Chakotay lächelte und flüsterte: "Ich liebe Dich mehr, als Du Dir vorstellen kannst. Bitte stoße mich nicht mehr weg, Kathryn. Nicht wegen eines Protokolls."  
Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und Kathryn verlor sich in dem warmen Braun. Ohne es selber richtig zu merken schüttelte sie den Kopf und meinte nur: "Keine Geheimnisse mehr, Chakotay. Keine Protokolle. Ich brauche Dich. Ich liebe Dich."  
Dann legte sie eine Hand um seinen Hals, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küßte ihn hingebungsvoll.

Vom chirurgischen Bett aus sah Ayala glücklich zu den beiden herüber und dachte nur: _Verdammt Chakotay, das wurde auch endlich Zeit._ Dann schloß er die Augen und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf.


End file.
